


The Aftermath

by ShandyCandy278



Series: Undertale One-Shots [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error has cat ears, Fluff, Nothing big, Undernovela, adorableness, mostly cute stuff, this had been bugging me for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: If Geno can summon cat ears, who says that Error can’t?
Relationships: None
Series: Undertale One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587931
Comments: 25
Kudos: 155





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Glimpse Into Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667033) by [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au). 



> It was kinda bugging me for a while about wether or not Error would still have the cat ears that Geno has been known to have in Golden_AU’s ‘Glimpse’ series. Like- did glitching take away his ability to do it? Does he still have memory of it?
> 
> So I asked, and the answer that I got was that he could, but wouldn’t remember.
> 
> And of course, the first thing that I do with that information is write about it.
> 
> This is set before Error learns that he’s Geno, and before he and Ink actually get into any relationship- which is why there are no ships and why they don’t interact all that much.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

Error knew that something was going to go wrong today.

He just  _ knew _ that, one way or another, he was going to screw up  _ something _ , and that it was going to cause him a headache.

Which was why he decided to be smart and stay in the Anti-Void for the next twenty-four hours.

He had prepared everything too. A stash of chocolate stolen from #13, an infinite supply of popcorn from TheaterTale, and an Undernovela Marathon.

What he hadn’t prepared for, was Ink bursting in on him during episode 134.

“Error!” He cheered the second he popped up, walking right on over to his beanbag. Error let out a long, suffering and glitched sigh as he raised his eye lights up to the ‘ceiling’ of the Anti-Void.

“What the funk are you doing here?” He growled out, scowling when Ink approached and plopped down on the floor next to Error’s bean bag.

“Did you forget?” Ink laughed a little. “That’s funny! We were supposed to meet up in Outertale an hour ago! I have so much to tell you!”

“Well, shut it!” He snapped, huffing as he reached for some more chocolate. “I’m watching Undernovela right now.”

“Awww, but-“

“No! I’m watching it!”

Huffing, Ink didn’t comment further- but he also didn’t leave, which just annoyed him more. After another episode or two, he snapped and closed the window, spinning to look at Ink while jerking a finger in his direction.

“What the funk do you want, radhole?!”

“I want to tell you about Cattale!”

Error blinked.

He blinked again.

Error signs swiftly clouded his vision as he screeched wordlessly, only for his voice to come to him moments later.

**“yOu wANt tO tAlk tO mE AbOut oNE Of thOSE AbOmiNAtiONs?!”**

“Well  _ duh.” _ Ink snickered, and just like that Error tossed his strings at him. From the feel of it, the Guardian had dodged. “It reminded me of you!”

**“why iN thE multivERSE wOuld Such A hidEOuS thiNg REmiNd yOu Of mE?!”**

“Because you act like a cat!” Ink outright laughed this time, and he began to list the reasons as to why he thought that Error was a cat (even though Error sent attack after attack after him). “One, you hiss like a cat. Two, you purr like a cat when you’re happy- and you can’t deny it either! We both know the truth!” 

Error let out a demonic mix between static and the Windows Shut Down Noise at that.

**“i dO NOt!”** He exclaimed indignantly, stomping his foot. Ink continued anyway.

“Three,” Ink dodged another toss of Error’s strings. “You have the mind of a cat. Seriously, you always act like you don’t want anything and hate the world, but deep down you’re just a cat! A kitty cat who’s throwing a hissy fit, and- woah!”

Error threw his strings towards the idiot’s voice, and this time, he caught Ink. His vision cleared a little at the triumph, and he walked over to Ink smugly.

“What do you have to say for yourself now, squid?” He asked- it was more of a boast, really- while he looked up into Ink’s mitch matched eyes. They were a blue star and a pair of yellow and green question/exclamation points.

That wasn’t good.

It also wasn’t good that Ink wasn’t actually looking at him.

“Hey!” He yelled, tugging at his strings so that Ink was forced to look at him. “I’m talking here, idiot! What even are you looking at?!”

Ink observed him for a moment, blinking a few times while his eyes changed through a small cycle of shapes. When they finally settled, they showed an orange swirl and a purple triangle.

“Oh, Error~” He snickered. His voice was oddly clearer than normal, and Error growled lowly in annoyance. “Do you really not know?”

“Not know what?!” His question was met with the snickers exploding into loud, joyous laughter. Error glitched a little. “What is it?! Tell me!”

“E-Error-“ Ink struggled to regain his breath. “Error, you- you have  _ cat ears.” _

“What?!” Error jerked back, glaring at Ink. “No I don’t! I’m a skeleton!”

“Your- Your ecto-“ Was all that Ink was able to wheeze out. Suddenly self conscious, Error reached up to his skull.

The feeling of a smooth, soft triangle-like ear was unmistakable.

Jerked out of his focus, his strings vanished as he turned around and lifted his other hand up. Sure enough, there was another one. He could feel them and recognized them as his ecto, so there was no way that Ink could have painted them on.

Error…

Error had summoned  _ cat ears. _

He didn’t know how, when, or why- nor did he want to- but the first thing he did was dismiss them.

“Aww, but they looked so cute on you~!” Ink cooed.

_ “Get out.” _

“But I-“

“I said,  _ GET OUT!” _ Error summoned a portal right under where he knew the radhole was standing, and within seconds he was gone. Error glitched in place for a moment, his hands twitching and itching to do  _ something. _

Finally, after a few minutes of hesitation, Error snatched a mirror from one of the other worlds and tried to summon his cat-ears again.

They came out, and if they had made sound Error would have used the word pop to describe it. He cautiously watched the mirror as he turned his head back and forth, up and down, trying to check out this new part of himself from all sides. He even reached up his free hand to play with one of his ears and see how it felt. 

Then, the next thing he did was see if he could move them. It was surprisingly easy to twist them around a little, as well as flatten them and stand them at attention. He did this a few more times while also moving the mirror around to try and see all the different angles.

When he was done, he couldn’t find it in himself to dismiss the ears or throw the mirror away. The sight and feel of them was familiar to Error in an odd way- like it had once been a part of a far off dream or memory. The harder he tried to focus on it, the more his head hurt, and eventually he gave up and settled for looking at himself a little more.

…

…

…

“I do look cute like this.” He admitted to himself, a yellow blush on his cheeks as he finally tossed the Mirror away, dismissing the ecto from his head. 

After all, he had an Undernovela Marathon to get back to. He could experiment more later.


End file.
